vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24139803-20140102075409/@comment-4295751-20140102223713
I want to see the scene where all main characters are in one room. Might be ridiculous or epic,but one thing for sure I'll laugh so hard because it's never happened before. Never! It's going to be nice to see Tyler doing something other than sex or hating Klaus on TVD for a change. Well, hoping he's not here for that.. I also want to see how Katherine survives. I hope she doesn't jump into Elena's body or other ridiculous stuff I've been reading all hiatus. I'm not holding my breath though, but it ain't no crime to have hope deep inside that the writers will manage to surprise us with a totally unexpected twist. But if they will really go for the body swap thing, I want Elena to volunteer willingly. But Matt should give a fair warning, saying her that if she abuses Elena, like sleeping with Stefan, or running away, that kind of stuff, they will hunt her down and kill her with the traveller's knife. Elena might volunteer because she might finally live up to the person who everyone make her to be and be sorry enough for her to give her a second chance. Besides, it will open doors to different and fun stuff. You know when Rebekah (vampire) was possessed by Esther (witch), her body functioned as human and she was able to enter vampire free zones, such as the secret cave. Same thing might happen when Katherine takes over. Can you imagine the fun? :) Especially when Elena stands in front of a mirror and has a fierce discussion with herself!? Imagine Aaron witnesses this! :) To see if Stefan will join the celebration. I kinda hope to see his reaction to it. Will he smile and join them, or give some speech about humanity and compassion because for the first time in her life Katherine is showing humanity and seeking redemption and her daughter just found her. I wonder if he will or can get the MFG to regret their maybe not out of place but kinda heartless and cruel glee. Bonnie's reaction to the whole thing. She may not want Katherine to die because she will feel her death's pain as the anchor.. joking aside, she may relate to Nadia, being reunited with her mother and then losing her right away is harsh. So for Nadia's sake, she might agree to help Katherine trigger her traveller magic, showing and teaching her the basics to get her ready to do this major spell before it's too late. Maybe it won't work, but seeing Bonnie's personality so far, I find especially her celebrating a death wrong, so she might be compelled to do the right thing. And I'm not saying this as a Katherine fan. Any human being with some humanity inside should feel compassion for a woman dying that way. She may disapprove MFG and do her thing. I want to see that. Besides, if Bonnie does teach her magic and she takes over Elena.. wow.. Elena doing magic and stuff and also a powerful vampire.. Imagine them fighting against an enemy in a coordinated way. The enemy would be like "wtf is she?!!" :) Well, that's just me and my imagination :) I still can't wait to see the 100th episode though. I've lowered my expectations just in case, because while Nina said it's amazing and spectacular, Paul simply said it's cheesy :)